


Dancing was the last thing on my mind.

by cardcaptorjames



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward reader, Dancing, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Parties, Shy Steve, Slow Dancing, imagine, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardcaptorjames/pseuds/cardcaptorjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing with Capt. America was the last thing this assistant had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing was the last thing on my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> So this is a one shot prompted by what I saw in Tumblr. I absolutely love Steve Rogers. Hope you guys like this.

The room burst open and Tony Stark walked in with a very devilish grin. Correction he sashayed in the room. "Dr. Cho and your unknown assistant are invited to a party. Party hall at 11 pm. Be there." he said winking at the both of us as he left. He is admittedly very handsome but he can be quite cocky at times. Plus he didn't even bother to ask for my name. I know I'm just an assistant but the least he can do is ask for my name. 

Dr. Cho sighed. "Didn't he remember I have a conference to attend in Germany and my flight leaves tonight?" she said shaking her head. "Well this is Tony Stark we're talking about Dr. Cho." I said. She smiled knowingly. 

"Y/N, can you file these please." she pointed to the stack of papers on her table. She was working on an improved model of the Cradle. I'm still quite amazed by it. I mean c'mon, it can literally regenerate and create new tissue in an accelerated manner. 

"Sure thing Dr. Cho." I went to the desk and brought the pile of paper to my desk. As I started working on filing the results of the experiment for comparison on the previous models Dr. Cho said "Since I'm not going to that party later, you should go Y/N, I'm giving you a an extra day off since you've been working hard."

"Oh, uhm, thanks I'm happy to have been of help to you Dr. Cho." I blushed a bit her praise. "Just take photos of Thor for me if he's there" she said smiling a bit. "Sure Dr. Cho"

With that we continued our work in silence punctuated by questions here and there. My mind was wondering if a certain patriotic Avenger would be there. I have this huge crush on Capt. America for like the longest time. I mean who wouldn't right?

********************************************************

I grabbed a trolley for Dr. Cho at LaGuardia Airport and helped her put her bags on it. "Thanks for helping me here Y/N." she said. "No Biggie Dr. Cho." I said. 

"I'll email you every day with the things you still need to do while I'm gone. But most of the time it would probably just be transcribing the audio for the lectures there." she said. 

"Ok Dr. Cho, see you in a few? Remember to eat 3 times a day. I repeat 3 times, not 2 or a large 1 meal but 3 ok?" I said. She chuckled "Yes mother I will. I better go. Take care and enjoy the party." she hugged me. "Enjoy your flight." I waved goodbye as she pushed her trolley inside the airport. I hailed a cab and went back home to prepare for the party.

*******************************************************

I entered the party hall and saw it was in full swing. Music played in the background. People dressed to the nines chatting with each other. Champagne flutes are abundant. The buffet table is full of finger food. The bar at the center dishing out free cocktails. As I entered the room I quickly scan for Thor. Unfortunately I didn't see him. He might be still in Asgard or something. 

So here I was at a table alone with my phone in hand. It feels like prom night. I am very thankful for the very fast WiFi connection, Tumblr and Facebook to get me through tonight. Plus the cosmopolitan cocktails are great.

I was currently chatting with one of my friends in Facebook when I noticed someone coming towards me. I would recognize that blond hair anywhere. His eyes were as blue as the sea and his smile was very kind. Captain America was coming to my table and I don't know why. 

I look around me to find out if anybody was there. Maybe he knows someone and is coming to this table because he wants to talk to them. Looking around nobody was near me, they’re all busy with chatting and drinking. 

As he was getting nearer I feel my heart skip multiple beats. My knees feel like jelly. He had that fucking adorable smile on his face. It was like sunshine. I can't help but stare at him. After what seems like an eternity of him walking towards me he stands in front of me.

He puts his hand behind his neck and was awkwardly gazing around. "Hey Y/N, uhm I was wondering, would you like to dance? If you want to that is." he said looking bashful and very very endearing. 

I felt my brain melt and temporarily lose its ability to form a coherent response. "You don't have to if you don't want to dance. It's okay." he asked looking a bit dejected by my lack of response. 

It broke my heart to glimpse his dejected look so I nodded fighting off the formation of a blush so great a tomato would be jealous. He smiled widely and offered his right hand. I took his hand and stood up.

He has such warm hands. It's pretty calloused but they are tender. I can feel the stares at me as we reached the dance floor. "Are you sure you want to dance with me? I mean people are staring and many women would like to dance with you and I'm a guy. Granted that I'm gay and all but..." I said looking worried for him. I mean people would be talking bad about him. I don't want to cause any unwanted attention just because of lil old me. 

"I really do want to dance with you Y/N. I've been meaning to talk to you ever since I saw you in Dr. Cho's lab" he said sincerely looking straight in my eye. I blushed even harder if that was even possible. 

Leading me to the dance floor he pulled me slightly to him and put a hand on the small of my back. I put my other hand on his shoulder. Rob Thomas' Little Wonders started to play. 

We swayed in silence for a bit. "I, uhm like this song." I said. As I looked up to meet his eyes I saw that he was smiling at me. "It's a nice song." he agreed. 

I decided to avoid his eyes. It was just too much. So I decided to just look at his chest which did not make a whole lot of difference since it is very noticeable even with a suit on. 

"You look amazing by the way." he said while we continued to sway. I looked up to see him looking at me with a smile. I blushed harder "You-u uhm don’t look too bad yourself Cap." I said. He chuckled. Awkward silence followed. I couldn't look at his face because he was so handsome. It's like staring at the sun. A red, white and blue sun. 

As the song finished, I let go of his hand and he led me back to my table. "Thanks for dancing with me Y/N" he said. I looked at him and said "Your welcome and also thanks for asking me to dance. Never danced like that before." I said. 

He looked surprised "It was a pleasure to be your first slow dance." he said with a smile tugging on his lips. 

"Uhm, I better go, I have like errands tomorrow." I said awkwardly. "Would you like me to walk you out?" he asked. "No it's ok. I can manage. Thanks again." I said and before losing all my courage tip toed to him and kissed his cheeks. 

I quickly turned after that and did not dare to look back.


End file.
